


The Interview

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accounting, Annoying Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Impala, Interviews, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Castiel needs a replacement secretary for two weeks. Unfortunately, the agency sends someone who is not quite right.... and a certain annoying husband in the background does not help.





	The Interview

Castiel Winchester considered himself lucky in most things in life. Yes, he worked as a tax accountant, but he ran his own firm, and his secretary, Missouri Moseley, was frighteningly efficient. And best of all, Castiel had his husband who, as today, would often drop by on his way back from the garage 'just to kiss the living daylights out of him'.

Unfortunately, thanks to his normally efficient secretary, today that pleasure was being delayed. Missouri was taking a deserved two weeks to fly down to Louisiana to see her daughter, which meant that Castiel needed a temp to replace her. And so far the young girl the agency had sent along, a Virginia Miller, seemed satisfactory enough. Castiel could even overlook Dean sitting the other side of the half-wall, visibly yawning as his husband explained what was needed.

Castiel finished his questions, and asked the girl if she had any of her own. Unfortunately, as it turned out, she had.

“Well, first”, she said firmly, “you will have to start calling me by my correct name.”

Castiel was surprised. He checked his records.

“Are you not Ms. Virginia Miller?” he asked.

“No.”

Okay, Castiel was confused.

“It's Mx. Miller”, the girl said. “Gender-neutral, please. And you will ensure that your staff kindly refer to me as 'xer' and xe'.”

Behind her, Castiel could see his husband already cracking up. This did not bode well.

“Anything else?” he asked politely.

“Yes”, she said. “I can attain the required typing speed, but I am afraid that I do not do grammar or such garbage.”

Castiel felt his hand grasping the chair arm.

“Why not?” he asked politely.

“Because it's racist, and a potent example of white privilege.”

“But you are white”, Castiel pointed out. She scowled at him.

“I identify as First Nation”, she said loftily, “and you will respect that!”

Behind her, Dean was clearly doing a Native American dance from the old westerns. He would pay for that later, Castiel resolved.

“Next”, the girl said, “because I also identify as part-black, part-Chinese and part-Mexican, I will require you to allow me to have all the apposite days of celebration off. Paid, naturally.”

“Naturally.” Castiel thought longingly of the nearby liquor store. He tried to ignore Dean holding up a small whiteboard with 'Loony Tunes' on it.

“I also expect your other workers to acknowledge my status”, she said loftily. “The last place I was at, they actually allowed people to come in wearing Halloween costumes. Talk about cultural appropriation!”

“Indeed”, Castiel said, fervently wishing the interview was over. “Anything else, Ms.. Mx. Miller?”

She scowled at the correction.

“Well, I take it that you have an approved safe space?” she inquired.

Dean was now making a rude gesture that implied the girl might not be playing with a full deck. Castiel shot him a scowl.

“A safe space?” he asked.

“Of course!” she snapped. “Somewhere I can go and lie down when things get too much. Naturally your other workers will not be allowed to intrude while I am there.”

Dean was now pointing to the small store-cupboard, and making a most improper suggestion with a red tie. Improper, but understandable.

“And those will have to go!” the girl said firmly.

“What?” Castiel asked, confused. She pointed to the wall behind him.

“That cross”, she said. “Christian. Definitely unacceptable. And that license-plate is shocking.”

Dean was just staring now. Castiel was confused; why was she offended by the old tag from Bobby's last car?

“The Confederate Flag”, she sniffed. “So racist.”

Castiel smiled a slow smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dean taking a step back.

“Yes, I see your point... points, Mx. Miller”, he said. “One must always make allowances. Well, we shall let your agency know. I see that you are not wearing high heels?”

She blinked at him, clearly confused by the observation.

“Uh, no?”

“That is good”, Castiel smiled. “As you say, one must show toleration. So I shall warn you to leave now because, you see, every day at this time when my husband out there comes round, I have to fuck him on this very desk. You have one minute before I call him in.”

She gaped at him in horror. He stood up and started removing his tie.

“Fifty-five seconds”, he observed. “And counting....”

She fled the office. Dean grinned, and sauntered into his husband's half of the room.

“Hurry up!” Castiel growled. Dean saluted cheekily.

“Sir, yes sir!”

+~+~+

Dean needed the inflatable ring that he kept in Baby so he could sit down afterwards. Even so, it still hurt.

Gloriously!


End file.
